Skylines and Turnstiles
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: America on the day the Twin Towers fell...9/11/01 fic...rated M for topic...don't like then don't read. RIP THOSE 3,000 WHO DIED ON THAT DAY 10 YEARS AGO!


London, England

September 11, 2001

The meeting was still going due to everyone's displeasure. By now, France had a mirror out and was checking his hair while sending winks to the nations around him. Italy was drawing on the backs of his documents while Romano leaned in towards him, trying to get away from the Spaniard beside him. Hungary sat beside Japan, sharing pictures of yaoi, while Austria tried his hardest to ignore them and focus on China's speech.

America checked his watch again, 1:44. He yawned. It was only quarter to nine back in Washington. God it was too early for this. Not to mention that in the back of his mind, there was this slight hint of panic restlessness that he couldn't explain, so he instead chose to ignore it. After all, those feelings were probably from his citizens going about their daily lives.

"So that is what's happening in my economy, aru." He turned and walked back to his seat beside Russia. Britain glanced at his notes. "America, you're up."

The American sighed and glanced at his watch again, 1:45. He stood up and walked to the front of the table. He placed his papers in front of him before speaking.

"Alright dudes, I'm just going to start out by saying I'm bat shit tired and I haven't had coffee in about five hours. That's your warning. Now, as you all know I…" he paused and furrowed his eye brows. That intense feeling of panic was practically screaming in the back of his mind. His eyes unfocused and his right hand instinctively clutched the flesh over his heart.

Germany raised an eyebrow. "America?"

He gasped. The sound of screams tore through him. His arm felt like it was on fire and was shaking uncontrollably. He was panting like he'd run a mile.

The clock said 1:46.

England stood from his chair and walked over to him. "A-America?" He placed a hand his ex-colonies shoulder. America jumped back in shock and blinked as he stared at England like he'd never seen him before in his life. He slowly looked around the room at the other nations. Some were concerned while others looked at him like a young child seeking attention.

"America? Are you ok?"

"I-I-I…" he could hear the mass panic surging through his mind. "I think something happened."

"Do you need medical attention?" Germany asked, rising from his chair.

America thought about it. It didn't _hurt_ per say, but it was uncomfortable as hell. "N-No…I don't think so." He swallowed and shook it off. The cocky smile once again back on his face. "Nah, it's ok. I'm just going to keep going.

He went back to his speech with the smile planted, but inside, he knew something was horribly wrong.

Back in New York, the streets were filled with panicking citizens as the North Tower of the World Trade Center had smoke billowing out of the gaping whole towards the top of the building. People were seen waving for help from the windows above and below the impact spot. One New Yorker cried out as a figure opened a widow and jumped out to his death hundreds of feet below; the sickening crunch that followed as his body collided with the pavement a few short terrifying seconds later.

Armature cameras were filming the carnage of those crying for their loved ones or running for their lives in terror. Police and firefighters charged in the burning building with no fear of their own safety; the true heroes of America.

The pain was slowly building inside him. He was afraid to blink for if he did, he would catch glimpses of New York. It broke his heart, but he continued. A hero, after all, wasn't weak in front of others.

"s-so that's why I-I decid-ded-"

"America. Stop." England stood up again. "There's still something's wrong. You've been stuttering for the past 20 minutes. If something's distracting you, feel free to share."

The nation sighed. He really should tell them that a something happened to one of his towers. He opened his mouth to explain when another shot pain tore through him. This hurt slightly more than the last. He gasped again as his legs started to shake.

"Oh God!"

Britain was the first to his side. "Bloody hell, America! What the fuck is going on?"

America saw the carnage saw the fire and smoke explode from the South Tower. People were being incinerated by the heat. Others were trapped and jumping for an escape. He screamed with one of his citizens as he felt the wind rush past him to his last few sickening moments on earth. "The Towers! Oh God! Their jumping! So many people are trapped! Oh God!" He hadn't realized he was crying until Britain wiped the tears away.

"Shh, Alfred. It's ok. Shh…" he began to comfort him like he one did when America was still a young colony. "It's ok, lad. You're ok." He looked up to France who had also run over for help. France joined as Germany's phone rang.

"Ja?" his mouth opened in shock as his head snapped up. "Turn on the television!"

Everyone gasped as New York came into full view with the Twin Towers engulfed in fire and smoke. America's eyes fell on the TV and he screamed.

England and France had the same exact thought go through their minds. They both immediately picked up the distraught nation and pulled him out into the hallway, away from the misery on the television that had the other nations so captivated.

"Canada, please open the door for us."

Canada did as his papa instructed and opened the empty eating room across the hall from where the meeting was. He turned on the lights and shut the door after his ex-guardians entered with his brother. Canada dragged three chairs over to a couch where America was placed.

The world power shrunk into himself in pure desolation. England and France went into parent mode as they held onto him in a deep hug, sending nothing but comfort and love.

"M-Mattie?"

A tear fell from the invisible nation's eyes as his brother reached for him. The four of them stayed like this as the agonizing minutes passed.

At 2:37 America screamed again as a plane plowed in the Pentagon in Washington DC before passing out.

The three other nations could hear the screams and shouts from the conference room, but didn't understand what had happened. The door opened solemnly as China entered. He bit his lip when he saw the shape America was in.

"Another plane has just crashed into his Pentagon in Washington DC, aru."

"Oh mon Dieu!"

"Bloody hell! You're serious!"

China dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry to say that I am, aru. It seems that they were all hijacked."

"Jesus fucking Christ…who the hell is doing this to him?" China shrugged. "They have not said. I shall keep you informed, aru." He turned left out the door, leaving the family in mourning and shock.

"Daddy?"

England looked down in shock at the nation. He hadn't called him that since…since he was a young chibi nation. "Yes, Alfred. I'm here."

America nodded. "Papa?"

France smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Oui, mon cher. I am here also." He nodded again, squeezing their hands in his own. "Mattie?"

Canada slide next to him on the couch and brought him into a tearful hug. "Oui…" he sniffled.

America gasped and his mouth was frozen open in a silent scream. The nations in the room over screamed and shouted. Something was happening. Finally the silence was shattered as America, the world super power, screamed in such agony. It was 2:59…Tower Two was collapsing.

Other nations came running in to the room. Italy ran right over to America and hugged him, crying his own tears for the loss of so many humans. Hungary clung to Austria as he watched the younger nations release their sorrows, while he himself tried not to release any tears. America eventually passed out again, surrounded by so many friends and family, supporting him in this time of distress.

At 3:03 a fourth and final plane crashed into a field near Shanksville, Pennsylvania, thanks to the brave souls that fought the hijackers and saved the lives of those at the White House, where the plane was originally headed.

Thankfully, America remained unconscious the rest of the day and well into the night. His body still shook and broke into a fever. France and Britain took it upon themselves to watch him like they did so many times when he was younger. Canada and other countries such as Italy, Hungary and Japan stayed with him, offering him any support they could.

At 3:28, 108 minutes after the strike, the North Tower fell and finally at 10:21, World Trade Center 7, a tiny building between the North and South, collapsed.

Today the world remembers and honors all those who died, a total of almost 3,000 deaths. Only 19 of that total were the hijackers. All the others were citizens of America and other countries. Only 55 of that were military personal and 411 were emergency workers, the rest were civilians who were only going about their daily lives until death came in full force.

At least 200 people jumped to their deaths from the buildings.

To this day, 10 years later, there are still 41% (1,122) of the people that perished that have NOT been recovered. They are lost with NO DNA available. This information is as of August 2011.

REMEMBER THOSE THAT DIED 9.11.01 HEROES OF AMERICA!

* * *

><p><em>Remember that this is all taking place in ENGLAND, who is 5 HOURS ahead of NEW YORK! The actual times of the attacks are as follows:<em>

_At 8:46 a. Airlines Flight 11 crashed into the World Trade Center's North Tower._

_At 9:03 a.m United Airlines Flight 175 crashed into the South Tower_

_At 9.37 a.m. American Airlines Flight 77 flew into the Pentagon _

_The fourth flight, United Airlines Flight 93, eventually crashed near Shanksville, Pennsylvania at 10:03 a.m. _

_The South Tower collapsed at 9:59 a.m. after burning for 56 minutes in a fire caused by the impact of United Airlines Flight 175._

_The North Tower collapsed at 10:28 a.m. after burning for 102 minutes._

_7 WTC collapsed at 5:21 p.m._

_If more info is wanted, go to http . org/wiki/September_11_ attacks#Casualties (take out spaces)_

_This is how i pictured the attacks to go for America. they're at a meeting because...i wanted them to be._

_sniffle. any questions or comments, please ask and i shall answer to the best of my ability._

**_THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO WATCH THIS! IF YOU HATE SAD SHIT DON'T DO IT! DON'T LOOK UP THESE LINKS! THEY ARE SAD AND CONTAIN LIVE SCENES FROM THAT DAY! INCLUDING JUMPERS AND THE SECOND PLANE HITTING THE SOUTH TOWER!_**

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

_http:/you tube .com /watch?v=L5gERa8jhIc&feature=related__(TAKE OUT SPACES)_

_http:/ you tube .com /watch?v=xXrDUaNlDu8_

_http:/ you tube .com /watch?v=_yAcqHnvzWE_


End file.
